


how it should have ended

by jedormis (cettevieestbien)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Communication, Gen, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/jedormis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	how it should have ended

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scott Did Nothing Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224877) by [seriousshit88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousshit88/pseuds/seriousshit88). 



> written in the same format as the story that inspired it. Theo is the bad guy y'all, not these two

Scott: I’m sorry I believed Theo, a more-or-less stranger, over you, my best friend.

Stiles: That’s okay. I probably should’ve told you, but I was worried about you getting mad and thinking I killed Donovan on purpose and not in self defence.

Scott: Well, now that you’ve told me what happened, I agree with you, and I’m glad you’re okay.

Stiles: Thanks, bro.

Scott: Let's go kick Theo's ass.

Stiles: I'm down.

 

The End

 

 


End file.
